<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance in the Rain by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801550">Dance in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth'>Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Summer, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: soft summer rain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Renee wakes to the soft drumming of rain on the roof.  It’s early.  The sky is just beginning to lighten.  She turns over, reaching for her girlfriend’s warmth but finds only rumpled sheets and a cold pillow.She sits up and looks around.  There is no sound from the bathroom, no sliver of light under the door.  She wraps the blanket around herself and slides her feet into her favourite pair of fuzzy slippers before padding slowly down the stairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renee wakes to the soft drumming of rain on the roof.  It’s early.  The sky is just beginning to lighten.  She turns over, reaching for her girlfriend’s warmth but finds only rumpled sheets and a cold pillow.She sits up and looks around.  There is no sound from the bathroom, no sliver of light under the door.  She wraps the blanket around herself and slides her feet into her favourite pair of fuzzy slippers before padding slowly down the stairs.  The kettle is still warm and she takes a few minutes to bring it back to a boil before pouring herself a cup of lavender and chamomile tea.</p>
<p>Allison is outside, sitting on the porch swing and Renee sticks her head out the door.  “Want some company?” she asks.</p>
<p>Allison looks over, hands wrapped around her tea mug, and shrugs.</p>
<p>Renee unwraps herself enough to spread the blanket around Allison’s shoulders and snuggles in to warm her girlfriend’s chilled skin.</p>
<p>Allison sighs and leans her head over so she’s laying on Renee’s shoulder.  They sit in silence for a while.</p>
<p>“You’re up early,” Renee finally says when she can feel Allison is ready for speech.</p>
<p>“Mother hated the rain,” Allison says softly.  “The moment it started to fall, she would drag me indoors and shut the blinds up tight.  She would turn on the radio so I couldn’t hear it tapping on the glass of the windows or drumming on the roof.”</p>
<p>“Another little rebellion?” Renee asks gently.</p>
<p>“Every chance I get,” Allison smirks at her.  “But I think I would love this anyway, the way the rain makes everything clean and fresh and the curtain just...cuts you off from the rest of the world and its petty concerns.”</p>
<p>“You, my love, are a romantic,” Renee says with a smile in her words.  She turns and presses a kiss to Allison’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone,” Allison teases.  “Gotta keep my bad bitch reputation so the men will fear me.”</p>
<p>Renee shakes her head softly.  “I kind of like being the only one who knows this about you,” she admitted, taking a sip of her cooling tea.</p>
<p>The sky is clearing in the east and when the sun rises, it turns the falling rain drops to spun gold.  Allison sets down her empty tea cup and stands.  She holds out her hand to Renee and pulls her into the soft summer rain to welcome the day with a dance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>